Traitor's Love
by Crimson Lie
Summary: Draco's having second thoughts about his involvement with the dark side. But can anyone ever love a traitor? Rated 'PG-13' for content in later chapters (See Chapter 3).
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: these characters are in no way mine. I have not made any up right now, and am not planning to. So all them belong to J. K. Rowling.  
  
Side Note: This isn't really chapter one, just a prologue. However, as fanfiction.net does not currently enable prologues, it is listed as chapter 1. So, for any interested readers, my real chapters should be much longer! Have fun!  
  
Big Thanks: Oh yea, and I'd also like to give a great big THANK YOU to my most dedicated beta reader Ash! When you get your story done I'm sure it'll be great! ^-^  
  
Quick Question: two questions, really: firstly, I'd like anyone willing to allow me to mail them the sex-scenes for preview reading to please post it their review. I need to know whether to put it as a NC-17 and mail it to my mailing list only, or to just leave it under the 'R' rating. And the other thing was, a thing I was wondering about fanfiction.net that I need people to email me a reply to. Please, anyone who knows how the chapter thing works, email me! I cannot for the life of me figure out if I have to write my whole story before I can post it up here, or. what, exactly. PLEASE HELP! Thanks everyone, and now, enjoy the show!  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
I shivered, rubbing my arms through my cloak. The trees cast eerie shadows on the ground, and a cold breeze shook their leaves. I stood up taller, watching their shadows dance and listening to their leaves whisper. I could hear nothing more. As I strained my ears, I then heard a faint pop. From the trees came a crack, then silence.  
  
Instantly, I was on high alert. I whipped towards the sound, and narrowed my eyes, peering into the darkness of the forest beyond our own feeble illumination. Suddenly, from within the trees, a shadowy figure emerged. I had my wand pointed straight at his heart before he had taken more than two steps. I looked up at my father and he gave a barely perceptible shake of his head - obviously this was no enemy.  
  
I tucked my wand back in my robe, as this figure, accompanied by a slightly smaller shadow, approached. "Lucius." The voice of Goyle came, issuing from the taller figure, as he joined my father in the clearing. A smaller figure walked next to him, and slightly behind. I knew it was Goyle - no, Gregory - due to the tight fit of the robes, but if that hadn't tipped me off, then the way he held slightly back from his father would definitely have told me. I shook my head at the strangeness of the odd name, for I'd always referred to him as Goyle. But with his father there, I couldn't very well refer to him by his last name.  
  
He joined me, wide-eyed with excitement. The stupid git. "I can't believe we get to-" he began in a hushed whisper, voice eager with excitement, when I cut him off. "Enough. I have a headache as it is, I do not need to deal with you, too." I said coolly, and he said no more. We were soon joined by MacNair, then Crabbe, Rockwood, and innumerable others. Soon, our circle was complete. The ceremony had begun.  
  
The breeze picked up, as our little circle formed, then grew. I waited, my breath caught in my throat, and my eyes darted around nervously. I was on edge, and I didn't like it. I didn't know what was supposed to happen, but I could feel the tension building in the circle, and I knew something had to happen soon. I shivered, and rubbed my arms. I did not like this prickly feeling of waiting. It was as if He was just playing with us, and I felt.. 'Hell, Draco, admit it. You're scared.' said my conscience. The annoying voice of reason had begun bothering me even more lately, and nothing I did could shut it up. It always seemed to pop up at the most inopportune moments.  
  
I had just begun to list all the reasons as to why I wasn't scared, when suddenly a small bit of smoke appeared in the circle. It could have easily been from someone's campfire, as we were in the forest, and from what my limited research told me, muggles had a fondness for subjecting themselves to sleeping on the ground, eating out of cans, and using a fire. I snorted. What savages. So I merely dismissed it as nothing, and waited for our Lord to appear. Instead, nothing of the sort happened. The older members all leaned foreword at the sign of the smoke - they knew what was to happen next. But it took me by surprise.  
  
The smoke began to multiply. By now, it was impossible to believe it campfire smoke. I squinted at the smoke, trying to tell if the greenish tinge I could see was just a trick of the mind. Once it began to glow, however, I knew I had not been mistaken. Then the light began to pulsate, and I held my breath in anticipation. The smoke had grown, and it was almost like a foggy morning, with the fog permeating everything around you. It was formed into a sort of rough column, if you could call it that, but tendrils of it kept escaping and floating in the air around us.  
  
The tension was by now so palpable it was as if a bowstring had been pulled back to it's tightness and it seemed to vibrate from the pressure as we waited, with bated breath, for it to cast forth an arrow or break. Finally, I heard a voice. "My servantsss," the voice hissed from within the smoke. How hidden from view the speaker was it did not matter - we all knew who had just spoken. And though I had been waiting with anticipation for the revealing of the Dark Lord himself, I know wished I could take it all back. His voice was harsh and dry, and if I'd known the sound of fingernails on a chalkboard I could easily have compared the two. It made me want to clasp my hands over my ears and shriek, to drown out the voice. But it was most definitely NOT human. It did, in fact, remind me of a lizard or a snake. Most appropriate, considering he came from a very snakelike house. I trembled at the sound of that reptilian voice, glad at the moment for the mist that hid me. Something in His tone sounded menacing, alien, and it struck fear through me. For the first time in my life I felt real terror.  
  
I did my best to shake it off, after all my father was one of his strongest supporters. What was the worst he would do to me? "Nothing, probably welcome me with open arms!" I told myself, a lot more optimistically than I really felt. "Oh, don't be such a baby!" I admonished, trying to be rid of the dark premonition that something wasn't right. At any rate, it didn't matter much now, as my attention was instantly returned to the ceremony when a change occurred.  
  
The smoke had begun to clear, and a silhouette began to take shape before me. I first saw his tall shape, and I could make out the details of the hooded cloak he was wearing. It was quite a large affair, and managed to hide any bodily details. I growled quietly, low in my throat, in frustration. Despite my fear, I also felt a terrible curiosity to see the body beneath that cloak. I wondered, with some oddly rational corner of my mind, what he had to hide from all of us. Then, with a shudder, as I recollected the sound of his voice, I decided I didn't want to know. Soon the smoke was gone. We could see nothing of him, really, just his bulky shadow, hidden by that cloak. And of course, within the hood, were his two menacing eyes.  
  
No cloak could hide those glowing orbs. They seemed to have a light of their own, an evil light, a light even I, one who always had dreams of becoming the Dark Lord's own, did not trust. It was a basic repulsion, a feeling on the most simple level. It was a choice between fight or flight, and I'd chosen flight. "oh calm down, Draco!" I said to myself. "Have some backbone! Really, it's just eyes! After all, no one's accused you of being a vela, what with your hair." Still, it couldn't do all to abolish my inhibitions, my fear and distrust of what was so decidedly NOT human.  
  
I was startled out of my own thoughts, when he moved. He glided over to stand in front of my father, who'd been crucial in helping him rise back to power. Instead of the thanks, perhaps, or acknowledgement I knew my father deserved, the unthinkable happened: my father bowed down and kissed the hem of his robe. I stared at him, dismayed, though trying to keep a straight face. What was this, now? He was our Lord, certainly, but groveling before him? A Malfoy never gives control to another, or so I'd been told. Endless lectures, and snatches of conversations with my father flitted through my head as I watched my father's subdued behavior, with an emotion akin to - shock? Abject fear? I didn't really know. But I did know one thing - this would give me an awful lot to think about during the school year.  
  
Suddenly, He turned those evil eyes upon me. I shivered, and tried to stand straight, without letting a hint of his thoughts show. Although, I felt, it seemed rather futile, as if he could read my mind. I could see, now, that the color of his eyes was not the least abnormal thing about them. They lacked a pupil, and were fully red, with no other intermingled colors. But the most frightening thing about his eyes was their shape. They were slitted, much like a reptiles, and were the final straw. This thing was definitely not human. I was distracted from my thoughts when he laughed. It was a cold, harsh laugh, and make me want to cover my ears. He moved closer to me, and roughly grabbed my chin in his hand, turning my face up to stare at his eyes. His hand seemed normal, until I felt his fingernails. They were claw-like: curved and abnormally long. And to add to the reptilian features, his hand felt dry and flaky, as if he hadn't used any lotion recently. or had scales. I restrained a shudder by the willpower only.  
  
"Good, good." He said, in that slithery voice of his, that made my skin crawl. "We are pleassed, at your progress Mr. Malfoy. We are sure you will soon be ready to prove your dedication and loyalty to uss." He said, for my ears alone, before dropping my chin and returning to the center of the circle. He addressed several others, some in contempt, some he questioned. More he addressed in a voice too low for the rest of the group. Then there was some sort of sermon, how our loyalty would soon be rewarded with his rise to power. I had tuned it all out by now; my mind was running in circles, and in all honesty I couldn't remember the rest of the ceremony.  
  
"Why," I wondered later, as I soaked in the tub, "is it such a big deal to me? I should be honored at the chance to be a death eater!" and yet, father's behavior had greatly disturbed me. For the first fifteen years of my life, he prattled on endlessly about the superiority of the Malfoys. And he now bowed to . well, granted, he was the Dark Lord, but even so. kissing the ground he walked on? "And," I silently pondered, as the water around me grew cold, "how can he say all those things about purebloods when he's a." I felt a tremor go through my body, and resolved to research it once we reached Hogwarts. "After all, Voldemort," I stopped, and felt a tremor go through my body at the sound of his name, but continued, "anyway, I'm sure it's not the way I'm making it out to be. So he seems evil. Well we all are, aren't we?" I sighed, and leaned my head against the cool marble of the bathtub.  
  
"Draco, darling, are you done packing yet?" my mother asked, entering my room. I sat up with a start. Damn. I'd fallen asleep in the bathtub again. I shook my head as I climbed out, and waved my mother away as I opened the bathroom door. "Yes, of course mother." She frowned disapprovingly at me. "Now Draco, stay in the bathroom until you're dry. I won't have my carpets wet!" she chastised me, before elegantly sweeping out of the room. "Yes mother." I said softly, returning to the bathroom. I dried off, then climbed into bed, not bothering with my packing. After all, I could do it tomorrow. 


	2. Chance Encounter

Disclaimer: these characters are in no way mine. I have not made any up right now, and am not planning to. So all them belong to J. K. Rowling.  
  
Big Thanks: Oh yea and I'd also like to give a great big THANK YOU to my most dedicated beta reader Ash! When you get your story done I'm sure it'll be great! ^-^  
  
Quick Question: two questions, really: firstly, I'd like anyone willing to allow me to mail them the sex-scenes for preview reading to please post it their review. I need to know whether to put it as an NC-17 and mail it to my mailing list only, or to just leave it under the 'R' rating. And the other thing was a thing I was wondering about fanfiction.net that I need people to email me a reply too. Please, anyone who knows how the chapter thing works, email me! I cannot for the life of me figure out if I have to write my whole story before I can post it up here, or. what, exactly. PLEASE HELP! Thanks everyone, and now, enjoy the show!  
  
READ THIS! IMPORTANT! If you see a line break at any point in the story, it means it is changing viewpoints (ex: going from Draco to Ginny, etc.)  
  
THE CHANCE ENCOUNTER  
  
I stroked my chin thoughtfully as I gazed out the train window. I suppose that if I had a goatee I would look quite sinister. Although, I suspect, it would quite ruin my face. Luckily, I had rid myself of Crabbe and Goyle a little earlier, by telling them to go look for Potter while I attended to some prefect business. Of course I was doing nothing of the sort, and I really couldn't see why they believed my lies. They were such blockheads, the two of them. I really didn't see why I even bothered with them. If it weren't for father. I scowled as my thoughts returned to the man. Just who I was trying to forget, too.  
  
I sneered as I returned to my brooding about last night. Couldn't I think of anything else? "Pretty pathetic, for a Malfoy." I said, shaking my head. Then I frowned, for that was almost exactly what my father had said last night, after the ceremony had finished, and we had returned home. My mind drifted back to the scene.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
"You are the most pathetic Malfoy yet!" I could remember my father shouting furiously. "Well, except for Cousin Charles." he trailed off, and I wished I could get away. Unfortunately, I wasn't to be that lucky. "Yes, you should be bowing to me now, pleading for my forgiveness. I really don't know why Vol - why He was so pleased with you. Nevertheless. He seemed to be impressed. So, he says, you shall soon get the branding. That should seal your loyalty to our side. Or so he said." My father laughed, a rather sinister sound, and I braced myself as he leaned down into my face. "Well, I really don't see why he was so impressed. You useless pile of rubbish. You can't even manage to beat Potter, and if you don't get those grades up soon you will be ineligible for quidditch. Granger doesn't seem to have any problems with HER grades!" I flinched at his harsh words, and before I could make any sort of protest he'd swept out of the room.  
  
[End Flashback]  
  
Though it was rumored that father had used the Cruciatus Curse on me many times, and taught me to use it as well, the truth of the matter was that he just didn't need to. Oh, he'd certainly used it on me enough for me to know it's terrible pain, but he knew how much more it hurt to know that no matter how hard I tried I never could win. Defeated by that dirty mudblood Granger in my schoolwork, and when I went out on the Quidditch Pitch I was always bested by Potter. Hell, I couldn't even figure out how the Chamber of Secrets had been opened, or to what purpose, and what had caused it again! I was a failure all around, and my father adored rubbing it in my face. I couldn't even protest it anymore. How could I? What reason could I give him for a mudblood to score higher than me on a test? Or a wizard who, despite having spent his first 11 years living with muggles, had managed to overthrow Voldemort not once, or even twice, but 5 times just in his years at Hogwarts? Even Weasley had managed better than I. Potter had rejected my friendship, and accepted HIS! Father shoved it in my face, again and again, and it was as if he were throwing salt on my raw wounds. No wonder I despised that trio with such a vengeance.  
  
As my thoughts turned from my father to Him, I was plunged back into the ceremony. I had begun to remember snatches on the ride to the station, which, I now knew, I really could have done without. Last night I really had been too tired to think much on it, and this morning I had been so busy packing that I hadn't had the time. But now. oh yes, plenty of time now. I stifled a laugh. Imagine, Draco Malfoy having to pack his own things! Yet that was the way I'd done it since my third year, and the. Pajama incident.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
"WHAT?!?" I growled, pawing through my bags one more time. "Aaah!" I practically yelled, throwing up my hands in frustration. "What's up, Drake?" Goyle asked me. I frowned at that nickname, and paused, trying to think of an artful way to say it. "Well, I, err, that is." I stomped my foot then, and then quickly spat it out. "The servants didn't pack me any pajamas!" Well, kind and caring wretches they are, they immediately burst out laughing. "Shut it, you imbeciles." Goyle, knowing he'd pushed me too far, immediately handed me a pair of his pajamas, contrite. I glared, and got in to bed, shutting the drapes around me. What I had neglected to tell them was that the servants hadn't packed something else. Either it was out of some misguided attempt to help me grow up or they simply forgot to pack him, but whatever the reason, my dragon stuffy was missing. I'd had him since a young age, and I never slept without him. He was a sort of a symbol of my namesake, and my mother had said, when she'd given him to me, "That is what you will one day grow up to be, Draco." Now, of course, he was simply a comforting remnant of my childhood, but I still enjoyed his presence. Though it was childish, he was one of the possessions purely mine. I didn't even know if father knew I still had him. It was pure torture until he arrived, and since then I began packing my important things.  
  
[End Flashback]  
  
I was jolted out of my thoughts by the train's shrill shriek, the warning whistle for everyone remaining to board the train. I scowled. The whole time I'd been thinking the train had just been sitting there. And to think, I was hoping we'd be there soon! I frowned, and raised a hand to massage my temples. I had a headache, what with the ceremony from last night and early morning packing, not to mention this irritating whistle. It blew one last time, and then we began to move. I leaned back into my seat and closed my eyes, allowing myself to relax, with my head resting against the cool glass of the window and my body cushioned by the comfortable seats. I allowed myself to doze off, taking advantage of the peace and quiet while the bozos were gone to catch up on the sleep I lost last night. After all, I couldn't show up at Hogwarts looking as if a hippogriff had trampled me. Just what would the ladies do?  
  
I shut the train door behind me, and sighed. "Only one more year." I said, with a sigh and shut my eyes wearily. I massaged my aching temples. Damn that headache - and it was all the fault of my brother and Harry. I grimaced at the thought of him. Boy, was he starting to get on my nerves. Last summer he'd asked me out, and as I'd already been dating a Hufflepuff boy, I turned him down. Politely, of course. But now he would not stop pestering me for an answer. I had at first liked the attention - and it was from Harry Potter, none other! Soon, though, I realized he really wasn't doing it out of any love for me. He simply wanted to be a part of our family, and was doing it because most of us expected it. It was irritating, and it ruffled my feathers. I had refused to take part in any relationship based on those reasons. But Harry kept on, wearing away at my patience, and I knew there would come a time when I would explode in exasperation. But for now, I hadn't cracked. But boy was my temper hard to restrain sometimes.  
  
I straightened up, ran a hand through my hair and sighed. I had finally broken down and got it cut, as mother had been bothering me about for so long. And, though everyone insisted it looked wonderful, I still missed it being longer. Although it was rather nice to not have to use numerous charms to dry it and style it after swimming, or to swelter in the heat because I had a mane of hair, I still did miss the appreciative glances my locks had garnered in public. I pushed the thought away, and began walking down to aisle, looking for Colin. I'd just walked away from the 4th compartment, when I frowned and backtracked. Had that really been shadows, or was that a person back in the corner there?  
  
I peered into the compartment, then stepped inside cautiously. There was somebody in here, but the more I observed, the less I thought it was Colin. After all, wouldn't he be with Luna and our other year-mates? Still. perhaps he'd fallen asleep before finding the others. I took another slow step into the enclosed area, looking at the figure. A cloak covered his body and hid it rather effectively. It concealed everything - from the color of his hair down to the tip of his boots. It didn't do much to conceal his gender though, as I could still make out a nicely muscled body underneath that cloak. He was leaning against the glass of the window, and looked rather depressed. It didn't seem like Colin, but maybe something had happened to him over the summer. Finally, I spoke. "Colin?" I asked, a little apprehensive at what I might find. Hopefully, if it really wasn't Colin, the worst would be an irate Ravenclaw.  
  
Suddenly the figure sat bolt upright. He, definitely a he, I could see now, was staring right at me. His eyes were pure silver, and they reminded me of a child's eyes. I stared into those depths, and I could see terror and helplessness, all his current feelings and emotions, in his eyes. "Weasel." He said, contemptuously, and after that brief glimpse of his inward turmoil, that window to his soul shut, just like that. Then I realized who I had just spoken to - it was Malfoy! Had I just left Harry to be faced with the greater evil? "M - Malfoy." I stammered, backing up a step. Suddenly, it hit me, and I frowned. What was he doing in here? This was the last place I'd expect him to be! I was sure he was going to be showing up to bother the Gryffindors soon, which was part of the reason why I left. At the least, shouldn't he be with the other Prefects in their exclusive compartment? Why, of all places, was he here - alone in an empty compartment? Really, his bodyguards weren't even here with him!  
  
He stood up in one fluid motion, and in the corner of my mind I envied his grace. He was just as elegant as a cat. He took a step towards me, and I backed up, feeling my eyes widen. What if he'd purposefully hid in here, waiting for someone to fall for his trap? What if he'd had it all planned? What if he was going to take advantage of a young innocent when he was alone in here? What if.? I let out a small squeak and continued backwards as he paced forward, almost lazily, like a large cat stalking his prey. A grin flitted across his face, as if this were some new game he was having fun with. I just hoped he would discard me as "boring" before anything worse could happen. "I'll, err, just be leaving now." I finally managed to say, wanting desperately to be anywhere else.  
  
I reached behind me, trying to feel for the doorknob, when I encountered something totally unexpected. It was warm, squishy, and fleshy - not at all the door I'd been hoping for! I leapt around, and nearly fainted on the spot, after finding what I'd touched. Goyle stood in the doorway, scratching his head, with Crabbe right behind him. "Dear Merlin." I whispered, jumping backwards as he stepped into the compartment. "Draco, why is she in here?" the oaf asked, slapping at a flea he'd found in his hair. I backed up another few steps, as Crabbe joined his counterpart in the compartment, and I felt quite closed in.  
  
I nearly screamed when I felt Malfoy, after hearing him take a step forward, clap one hand over my mouth, and enclose both my wrists in his large hands. Now, I didn't think of myself as petite, but with him clasping both my hands easily in one of his, I felt tiny. "She just had a little accident. She made a wrong turn, then tripped," He replied, in a voice like spun sugar candy, all the while leading me out of the compartment. "Didn't you?" he asked, his mouth next to my ear, his warm breath ticklish on my neck. He sounded villainous and evil, but despite that I could feel my body reacting. It was erotic, really. "Like Tom." I heard, the thought coming unbidden to my mind, but I quickly thrust it away.  
  
And really, now that I thought about it, the situation was beginning to resemble that of mine had been with Tom. Albeit, we weren't friends, Draco and I, and Tom hadn't seemed evil at the time. But again, once I did find out who he was I couldn't stop the dreams about him, and I could never get him out of my thoughts, probably the reason I felt all boys fell short of his standards. There was something doubly repulsive and yet attractive in the evil of Tom. And now Draco was doing the same thing to me, and I just stood here letting him do it! I growled, frustrated. I may not have been able to do anything about Tom, but now I just wasn't about to let Draco run over me like that.  
  
I could feel his warm body, pressed close to me, as he led me out of the enclosed area, and all I wanted to do was lean back against him and let him hold me. as soon as I finished that thought, I tossed it away. Hadn't I just told myself I wouldn't let him do that? And here I was a moment later, wishing he'd just cuddle up with me. After all, wasn't he a death eater, or soon to be? It was madness, as if I LIKED courting the evil, first of Tom and now of Draco! I felt my anger growing. What did he want with me - and why did I react so? I couldn't even control myself! He released my mouth, then, as he shut the door to his compartment and stood in the hallway, and turned me to face him. "What are you doing? Get off me, you pervert!" I yelled, lashing out at him, releasing all my bottled up tensions, fears, and anger. "Don't you ever put those filthy paws of yours on me again!"  
  
He leaned against the wall, closing his eyes as if he was tired of all this nonsense. Then he smirked, and continued to speak in that deep, sultry voice of his, as if nothing I had just said made any sort of impression on him. "Now, now dear. I know you liked it. After all, how often is it that a Malfoy actually touches a Weasley? Well, besides punching them." He said, shrugging. He opened one eye then, looking at me, and his posture was lazy, as if this was the most boring thing ever. However, I could tell he felt otherwise by the malevolence showing in his eye. I could see so much bottled up hatred that I shivered, and it made me want to go hide beneath my bed. I stood up straighter, with a new resolve, determined not to let his hatred get to me. My hands were balled up in fists at my side, and I could hardly restrain their shaking. "No, Malfoy, you're nothing but a dirty git. And once I'm done with you there'll be nothing left for your friends to clean up!" I spat, eyes cold. "In fact, I'd be surprised if you even have a friend!" I glared at him, and continued. "At least I do, and they'll get back at you for this! In fact, when Harry finds out about what you did, he'll -" I wasn't allowed to finish, as he waved his hand and cut me off. He stood up, and laughed. "Oh yes, little one, go and tell your little boyfriend. Oooooh, scary." He pretended to be scared, then shook his head again. "Honestly, can't you do anything for yourself?" he shook his head, and chuckled. I glared daggers at him. Harry wasn't my boyfriend, and I wasn't about to let him have that wish of his, either. With Draco implying that he was, that I was his slut even. that would've made me madder then heck, no matter who said it, and with it coming from him it only fueled my anger. That particular comment got me more enraged than any other insult he could ever think up.  
  
"Harry is NOT my boyfriend!" I spat out angrily. "In fact." I continued, even as I reached for my wand, when I was saved from disaster. "Erm, Ginny, c'mon!" I heard Colin yell, from down the corridor. I found out later he'd heard our voices and when he saw me reaching for my wand he tried to stop me. Good old Colin, keeping me from getting into trouble on my first day back. I gave one last look at Malfoy, before turning away in disgust, and a small bit of regret as well. I really had wanted to jump him and get him with some sort of jinx. Still, better off to stay out of trouble for awhile. And wasn't that more Ron's area of expertise more than mine, fighting with Malfoy? I began down the aisle to go join Colin when I tripped and fell - hard. I looked up and saw Malfoy, laughing, and returning to his compartment. "Bastard." I said, for his ears alone, as he shut the door.  
  
I stood up and brushed off my robes, flashing an appreciative smile at Colin, who had come over to help me pick up my stuff, which had spilled all over the place when Draco tripped me. Then I kneeled down, and began gathering my things and roughly stuffing them into my bag. Once everything was picked up, I sighed and straightened back up. "Aw, don't worry Gin." He said, obviously mistaking my sigh for one of irritation and anger. "Malfoy's just a git anyway. You shouldn't worry about him - he deserves worse than what you gave him. And he'll get it, one of these days. You'll see, he'll get his own. Don't worry about it!" He patted my back comfortingly, and guided me back to the compartment where the rest of our little group of friends waited. I looked back one over my shoulder, and shrugged. Well, at least there was only one year left to bear with all of it - Malfoy's insults, Ron's protectiveness, but worst of all, at least in my eyes, was Harry's constant badgering and fondling. Yes, one more year, and then they'll all be gone, and I'll be free.  
  
I raised my head off the cool glass of the window, and rolled my eyes. Those two bumbling idiots seemed to be at it again. How frustrating! I was used to it by now, but you'd think that maybe, perhaps for once, they might be considerate of me. Did the fact that my headache was about to split my head in two mean anything to them? No, I suppose It seems I wasn't to be THAT fortunate. I turned to them and snapped, "Shut up you two." Peering out the window once more, I noticed that the train had begun to slow. So now, finally, I could be rid of those idiots once again. Ah yes, blessed peace and quiet - for a short break, anyway. Without even turning back to them, I waved my arm at them and said, in a bored voice, "Go on, get out. Go find a carriage. I will be out shortly."  
  
I heard them exit, and I exhaled loudly, a woosh of relief. I leaned my head back on the chair and shut my eyes. I really didn't know why I put up with them. If father didn't insist on it. I frowned as my thoughts returned, unbidden, to the man I was trying my hardest to forget. He had been delighted, last night, as my performance had obviously returned father to his Lord's good graces. The Dark Lord was obviously pleased that he might have some sort of spy who, if not in Potter's inner circle, was not hated as the rest of us were. I had left Potter alone mostly, since the 5th year, although it was only upon father's orders, and he didn't really bother with me either. There was a sort of an uneasy truce going on between us two - I avoided him and he tried his hardest to get Weasley to leave me alone. Although his friend Weaselhead was still spoiling for a fight, and sometimes I couldn't help but insult them, I mostly kept to myself. Though his futile efforts didn't accomplish much (his friends wouldn't hear a word he said about me giving up my bullying ways and becoming nice) I did have to give him credit for trying.  
  
I shook off my trail of thought, as I noticed the train had come to a complete stop, and I stood, briskly wiping off my cloak then sweeping out of the compartment without a backwards glance. As I walked down the aisle to exit the train I passed the Little Weasel again. I laughed in her face, before sweeping away in a passable imitation of Snape. She growled, and I knew she would've tried to jump me, if not for her friends, who were just as pathetic as she was. "Leave him alone." Whispered the boy to her, and the other girl just gazed dreamily after me. Oh no, not another adoring fan.  
  
I joined Crabbe and Goyle in their carriage, and smirked as I noticed little Weasley looking around, like a lost little kitten, for a place to sit. It seems her friends weren't really all she'd cracked them up to be. The girl had gone to sit with a group of other Ravenclaw, and the boy had run off to take pictures of something or other. I didn't even know if he ever made it onto a carriage, or if he had to walk. Finally, she hurried over to our cozy carriage, and opened the door. "May I have- " she swallowed hard, after seeing who was revealed to be in here, and backs away. "Oh, no, sorry." She said hurriedly, looking around nervously. "What, little Weasel too GOOD for us?" I asked, enjoying the opportunity to taunt her. "What, is she too SCARED to ride in a carriage full of big, bad Slytherin boys?" I looked around at Crabbe and Goyle, who laughed along with me.  
  
Then the wench did something completely unexpected. I could see her jaws stiffen, and her spine straightened. "No, I think I will ride with you." She said firmly, and I could see determination written across her face. Literally. Someone must've performed some sort of triggered curse on her - probably her brothers, the troublemakers - which hadn't come into effect until now. I laughed, until she took the only remaining seat - the one that happened to be next to mine. Immediately, I stopped laughing, and gave her a long, cold look as she arranged her shoulder-bag on the seat beside her. Then she turned to me, and raised one eyebrow. I really don't know how people manage to lift only one eyebrow. "You know Malfoy, I know you want to look at me and all that, but really, staring isn't polite." She said, her mouth twitching. I could tell she was holding back a grin. I raised my eyebrows, until what she'd said had really sunk it. Then I felt myself turning a lovely shade of scarlet. "Why you - what do you - I mean I wasn't -" I spluttered, at a loss for words. Hmph, as if I'd look at her like that!  
  
I growled, and inched away from her on the bench, giving her a deeply disgusted look. She flipped her hair, then winked - imagine, she had the gall to wink at me! - then went back to reading her book. I snorted and rolled my eyes, looking at the other two boys in the carriage with an expression of exasperation. I shook my head, but they were too busy making faces at each other to notice it. Honestly, it was as if I was expected to baby-sit! I turned away from them all, and looked out the window. And though it was quite dark outside, anything was better than the inside of our merry little wagon.  
  
The carriage finally came to a stop and I stood up, immediately bumping my head on it's roof. That girl, Weasley, stood up, eyes twinkling merrily as I cursed and held my head. "Ladies first." She said, nodding slightly at me before brushing past, and exiting. I stared after her, with a slightly suspicious look on my face, before hurrying out after her, leaving my bodyguards gaping in my wake.  
  
I had stopped, and was staring at the doors she had disappeared into, when Crabbe and Goyle caught up, red faced and breathing hard. "Wow Malfoy, you really took us by surprise." Chuckled Goyle, looking nervously at me. "Of course." I replied absently, deep in thought. When that girl had left, she had brushed against my hand - and it was really nothing, just a small touch, but I couldn't forget the fire I had felt that had instantly flared up in my body at that small sensation. I shook my head. She was a Weasley, I shouldn't forget. And besides, knowing her brothers, she had probably cursed me on my way out. I thrust the thoughts away as Crabbe entered the Great Hall through the double doors. Goyle shrugged nervously, glancing at me before following his comrade inside. I hurried to catch up. The sooner this gig got started, the sooner it would be over. 


	3. Late Night Rendezvous

Late Night Rendezvous 

I rubbed my aching head and groaned softly. The sorting had barely begun, and already I was so bored I could up and die, although what would the girls at Hogwarts do if I did that? In addition to the boredom, I had a splitting headache.

Finally, FINALLY it was all over – I could safely leave without getting verbally whipped out by Severus. I stood up, before the last vestiges of the school song had stopped echoing, and nearly bolted out of the Great Hall. I headed off towards the Slytherin dungeons, away, AWAY! Away from the curious stares, away from the suspicious eyes and away from the covert glances. And although I was not quite free in the halls of the castle, it was a great relief to be free from that room.

I quickly left my room, after grabbing my things, and headed out to the prefects bathroom. Dinner didn't seem to be over yet, as the hallways were still deserted, yet I hurried; I didn't want to be mobbed once dinner finished. My strides were long and confidant, my outward appearance deceiving of my inner feelings.

I murmured the password and slipped in through the portrait's opening. I smiled, enjoying the luxury of the empty bathroom all to myself, savoring the moment. I spared a moment to thank whatever deities existed for the abandoned state of the bathroom, then kneeled down and begun my work. I turned on the normal water tap, setting it to a decently hot temperature, then turned away and slipped out of my robes.

I slid into the water and groaned at the feel of it on my skin. I paddled over, turning off the tap and sighed, relaxing on a large, underwater bench. I leaned back and closed my eyes, enjoying the sensation of near-burning water on my aching muscles. I inhaled, breathing in the fresh steamy smell of the hot water, combined with the soapy smell of the bathroom and my own, sandalwood smell. I felt myself drifting off, in a state of supreme relaxation.

I sat up, blinking and yawning. Where was I? I looked around and realized I was still in the Prefect's bathroom. The water seemed stagnant and cold – apparently I'd fallen asleep in the water. It wasn't that rare for me, so I thought little of it, I simply pulled the plug and stepped out of the unpleasant water.

I yawned and rubbed my eyes and squinted, trying to tell what time it was, although the lack of clock hampered my ability to do so. The windows weren't much help either; all I could see outside was that it was totally dark, so it couldn't be too early in the morning. Finally, I reasoned it was probably midnight or so, though my guess could be horribly wrong. I never had been too talented at guessing time.

I scratched my crotch, then grabbed a towel to wrap around my waist. Perhaps I'd sit and read for awhile, then take a nap... Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted, and I stood still. I cocked my head, listening intently, trying to see if I'd imagined it or not. "Damn it." I finally swore inwardly, as I heard them now right outside the door. Curses. I must've been woken up by a noise they made as they approached, but now it was too late for me to escape easily.

Though I knew I could easily face down any of the prefects or students with the password, I just felt too tired. It had been a long night, I hadn't had much sleep earlier, and my head still ached slightly, although a lot less than it had earlier. However, I just didn't feel up to facing them at the time being. So I did the only thing left: I hid. I grabbed my clothing, hoping they wouldn't notice the evidence of my presence, and slipped into one of the bathroom stalls, hoping they wouldn't see.

It really was a tiny room, made for a quick pee, although, I had to admit, the normal bathrooms WERE much smaller. Nevertheless, this was no grandiose ballroom. However, the important thing was that it had a door. I quietly slid the lock, hearing the portrait creak open and loud whispers that grew louder. I blew a relieved breath – I'd made it. Another second and I'd have been toast.

I nearly cursed, inhaling sharply when I realized who I was trapped in here with. Oh, it wouldn't be any relief for me to be trapped in here – perhaps better had I been seen out there. I crouched on the toilet lid, unwilling to show my feet, and stared at my clothes that I'd quietly hung on a hook on the back of the door. I couldn't even change; any movement or noise might awaken them to my presence.

"Ugh." I whispered to myself, burying my face in my hands. I could make out the voice of the mudblood, Granger, perfectly – honestly, did she know what a whisper was? Although I couldn't hear all the words the other spoke, I knew it with that tiny identification – my nemesis, the other Gryffindor prefect, Weasley.

Now, for a long time I'd thought of Potter as my biggest rival: the Gryffindor golden boy, the Quidditch hero and the other most sought-out male in Hogwarts at the current time. However, I now realized that Weasley was by far the worst of the three Gryffindors. He seemed to go out of his way to pick fights with me – and this year I had done little to provoke him, though granted, only from father's orders that I couldn't get in any more trouble.

I was quickly interrupted from my thoughts by a heated moan, followed immediately by "Good Lord that's – oh Ron!" in Granger's shrill voice, followed quickly by a splash. I rested my chin on my knees and rocked slightly, covering my ears in the hopes that I could block out what I was sure was to be coming. However, it was no use.

It was as if, as their passion grew, so did the volume of their voices. "Ron, are you sure this is a good idea...?" I heard the mudblood ask uncertainly, a slight tremor in her voice. "Yesss..." I heard his passionate reply, followed by another splash and then mumbling in a lower tone, which prevented me from making out anything in particular.

I tapped my knee in frustration as the volume of their voices swelled again, and I could make out their noises clearly once more. "Oh Jesus, Ron!" The girl said quite loudly, causing me to wince, just waiting for a teacher to barge in. Unluckily, none did and so the two continued.

Fortunately, they'd managed to quell their voices and had stopped talking at this point, for which I was grateful. However, I could still hear the splash of water and the smack of skin on skin. I shook my head and shuddered, closing my eyes so tight it was painful. This would definitely go down in the books as one of the more traumatic experiences I had gone through.

The noise eventually began to die down, and once I felt a sufficient amount of time had past I slowly opened the door to the stall. I breathed a quiet sigh of relief, as the bathroom seemed deserted. Now I could just take a quick shower, and then go downstairs to sleep...

I looked around the room, trying to evaluate how long I'd spent in there. Maybe it had been four hours, a little less? I tapped my chin, peering out the window but all I saw was the lightening of the sky about a half-hour before sunrise. Then it was probably about 5:00 or so, I estimated; although I knew I could also be way off on the time.

Suddenly I spotted the mermaid. She'd know the time, and much as I hated to deal with her... well, I really needed to know how much time that I had until breakfast. Of course, I had to go about this carefully – I couldn't say just anything to her. I walked over to her, once she noticed me she giggled and pretended to be involved in the hard task of playing with her blonde hair. At a maximum angle to show off her cleavage, of course.

I closed my eyes and sighed inwardly, already feeling the headache. She was stupider than Pansy, and that was saying something, but then again she WAS a painting. She may have been an extremely lifelike painting, particularly in some areas, but she really could have been real for all the way she acted – mooning and preening as if I could affect her in any way. Well, I suppose she didn't always have someone as handsome as me talking to her.

But I did need to know how much time I had to work with, so I began to speak, hoping to get this over with. "O fair maiden of the seas, might thou know the time?" I asked delicately, using the flowery tongue I only ever used to address my mother. I found it also worked well on her, and though I detested it, I also knew it was the quickest route to my goal.

She flipped her hair at me and laughed again. "Of course Dray," She said, batting her eyelashes at me and flipping her tail. I nearly groaned; I hated that nickname! But again, it would be best to ignore it. Sure enough, she answered, "It's about 5:15. Did you get up this early just to talk to me?" She asked, sticking out her chest and batting her eyelashes at me. I remembered she had been asleep when I'd first came in, which seemed to have been my only blessing this last day.

"You know I would, grandest of the grand." I paused, trying to think of a reason that wasn't an excuse that she would be content with. Finally, I went on, "Oh fairest of all flowers, I live to speak with thou – it is only unfortunate that I may not, and that I must leave, against all wishes. I must go before I am reprimanded, forbidden to ever return to you." There, I thought, that sounded plausible. Surely she knew Prefects could come and go.

She pouted, sticking out her lower lip and giving me a baleful look. "Do not fret, my queen of the saltwater, for I shall return to thee in later time." I smiled at her, using all the charm that I had been graced with, thankful for my good looks and my winning smile. Not to mention the intelligence I'd been blessed with... getting out of her clutches, that was an impressive claim to fame. I winked at the well-endowed merwoman, before opening the portrait and hurrying out into the hallway. Would be better to leave before she could say more.

Only after I'd begun walking down the hallway did I realize that I was still wearing nothing but my towel, carrying my other clothes in a bundle. I looked back thoughtfully at the portrait before moving on. I didn't feel like dealing with the mermaid more – not to mention that my plan was to simply take a shower once I'd gotten back to the dungeon. Since I'd been trapped in the bathroom for a hideously long amount of time, my hair was messed up – not up to my usual standard at all. Not to mention that I'd gotten a bit messy in the other activity... I shook my head, slightly embarrassed at the thought, though some parts of my body were telling me otherwise, and made my way back to the dungeons.

I yawned for the hundredth time and struggled to keep my eyelids from drooping and falling shut, as they seemed wont to do every minute or so. After I'd finished my shower, I found I had no time left to go back to sleep. Instead, it had been time for breakfast, so I'd sleepily made my way down to the Great Hall to eat.

I had no problem staying awake in the morning. I had potions, which was naturally easy for me, not to mention who taught it. I could never be bored in Professor Snape's potion class – it was such a fascinating art, and complicated, not to mention one that I excelled at. After Potions we had care of magical creatures, also with the Gryffindors (sometimes I really do get annoyed with Dumbledore's "inter-house relationships" philosophy. Honestly, like that's ever going to work) and I didn't fall asleep in that either. Oh, it wasn't for lack of trying, that great half-giant oaf could put anybody to sleep, but the temptation of tormenting the 'noble' Gryffindor heroes overwhelmed any longing I may have had for sleep.

However, that had been in the morning.

After lunch, my belly was full and I was content. This was not a good combination with Binn's history lecture, which dulled me into a half-stupor. Not suprisingly, I wasn't the only one; the Hufflepuffs that we had class with weren't the best of note-takers. This was probably the reason, I conceded to myself later on, for what happened in charms class.

We were working on cheering charms. Flitwick had given us a short lecture about why they would be useful later on – stronger spells were used to cure depression and anxiety or in times of war to ease the post-battle trauma. Some powerful wizards had, some records claimed, been strong enough to affect even ghosts. Naturally I'd tuned him out, seeing no reason to bother listening. I was bored enough already.

So there I stood, lazily swishing my wand with Blaise Zambini as my partner, practicing cheering charms on non-sentient objects that we'd been given to use. He jerked up, suddenly startled, and looked at me. A hush fell over the classroom, and I heard a "Draco..." But before I could react, I felt a spell hit me. Now I didn't burst out in feathers or feel pain shooting through me, so I decided it was harmless enough and turned back to Blaise. "Yes?" I asked amusedly, "What?"

"Ah..." He began. "I was ... just going to tell you that Longbottom was going to hit you... but it's too late." He shrugged, and turned back to the potted plant that was wilted, and we were supposed to cheer. "That was very kind of you, Blaise." I said, patting his back warmly. He gave me an odd look, but I ignored it. After all, I needed to make sure Neville hadn't been worried that he'd hurt me!

I sauntered over to where Longbottom, Potter, Weasley and Granger were all working as a group. "Hey." I said to Neville, whose face was as white as a paper. "Look." I said, "Nice try. But I think you're not doing the swish right, or you would have hit the target." I motioned my wand, then grinned at him. "See, now try? That's right, isn't that better?" I didn't question why Weasley was staring at me with horror, or Granger with a wide-eyed fascination.

I patted Neville's back. "No problem." I said, to what I was sure was an unspoken thank you. Potter, his partner, was staring at me like I'd grown an extra head. "What?" I asked, slightly perturbed, "Just felt like helping him out, that's all. I'm in a good mood today." I went on. I smiled genuinely at him. "By the way," I added, raking him over with my eyes. "You look very nice today... Harry." I finished, before sashaying back over to where Goyle stared at me, oblivious to Crabbe poking his plant half to death.

"Gee, I didn't know Neville could cast that strong of a cheering charm." Muttered Hermione thoughtfully, as she peered after Draco. "Gee, I didn't know Malfoy fancied me." Muttered Harry, rubbing his shoulder where the Slytherin had patted him.

"...Look, Dray..." Blaise went on, but I slammed my fist down on the table hard. "Do NOT call me that!" I snarled, interrupting him yet again. I think that by now he was getting used to it. "Anyway," He said, still calm, "All I'm trying to say is, I don't think you should get all that worked up about it. After all, it's not as though nobody knew you preferred males..." I rolled my eyes, still seething. "Blaise." I growled, through clenched teeth, "Do you REALLY think it's all right?" I hissed, voice dark with anger, eyes flashing.

"Well," Blaise said, unimpressed (he was, after six years, starting to get used to me and my temper tantrums) and calm, "You should know that gaiety is commonly accepted in polite wizarding society. Now obviously the purebloods marry for heirs, but it's not uncommon for them to have... side interests. That's often added into the marriage contract as a clause." He gave me a look. "I should think you'd have know that."

I felt my nails digging into my palms as my fists clenched, but I restrained myself from punching him. "You moron! Imbecile!" I sneered, "Of course I know that! I knew that before you knew what a pureblood **WAS**." I stood and began to pace, needing something to do with all my excess energy. "No, my problem is a much deeper one... I didn't want **Potter** to know that about me. He had no idea, up until Longbottom's idiotic spell... you should have stopped me!" I snapped accusingly. Almost the whole class had heard what I'd done! Thankfully, however, they didn't know the details of what I'd said, but I was sure it would be only a matter of time before that, too, spread.

Blaise looked thoughtful, tapping his chin with one long, elegant finger. "Well?" I asked impatiently, but he waved me off. "Hush Draco, I'm trying to think. Now, let me see..." He muttered, staring off into space. Finally he said, "Well, why does Potter have to know?" "What?" I demanded, looking down at him scathingly. "What kind of a plan is that? Shall I just waltz over and memory charm Potter? That's not going to work – even saw what I did, his friends will just tell him what I said again anyway. And I can't just pretend I didn't say it – you know what I said, I practically drooled on him. He may look all right, but still!" I fumed.

"Calm yourself. That wasn't what I meant at all," Blaise soothed, patting my arm, which I jerked away and continued pacing. "No, I meant do something along the lines of proving that you're not gay – at least to Potter. Make him think it was just the charm making you act like that, and that you were just being nice." I frowned as I thought about this. "True...." I admitted grudgingly. "True... but how?" I asked, intrigued. "Easy." Blaise smiled, knowing he had me hooked. "Here's how it works..."

"So you're saying," I said finally, "that all I have to do is go out with a girl and make sure Potter notices?" "Mhmm." Blaise affirmed smugly. Clever, crafty boy – doing proper justice to a Slytherin. "I'll let you think on that." He finished, then departed from our dorm room before anything more could happen.

I lay back on my bunk, lost deep in thought, with a smile playing across my face. Yes, that was a good plan – the perfect plan, one that couldn't fail. All I had to do was make sure Potter noticed me dating a girl, flaunt it, and that would be that. Now all I had to do was decide on a girl that might get his attention. I now had to pick the perfect girl...


End file.
